With the recent proliferation of personal computing devices, individuals frequently use a plurality of different computing devices. For example, it is common for a given individual to own and use one or more of a tablet, laptop computer, desktop computer, smartphone, personal digital assistant (PDA), etc. However, conventional computing systems are incapable of recognizing that different computing devices are owned and/or used by a single individual. Rather, each discrete computing device is externally perceived (e.g., by a computing system in communication with any given computing device) as its own “island.” Consequently, conventional computing systems are unable to make use of the fact that a plurality of given computing devices may be owned and/or used by a single individual so as to, for example, tailor specific content to that individual, ensure uniform configurations/settings across the plurality of commonly owned computing devices, and/or for a variety of Internet of Things (TOT) applications. Accordingly, improved computing systems and methods are desired for associating commonly owned/used computing devices with one another.